


An Outlaw's Sexapades: Love on the Run

by Anboringday



Series: An Outlaw's Sexapades [1]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Shameless Smut, lenny needs more love, time to ride the cutest cowboy ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26734423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anboringday/pseuds/Anboringday
Summary: After a few long, lonely months apart, Lenny is reunited with his sweetheart. Young and hopelessly in love, the pair can't keep their hands off each other. Naturally, things get heated. Fast.  (One shot)
Relationships: Leonard "Lenny" Summers/Original Female Character(s), Leonard "Lenny" Summers/Reader
Series: An Outlaw's Sexapades [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960180
Kudos: 11





	An Outlaw's Sexapades: Love on the Run

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I recently started playing rdr2 and fell in love with Lenny! Decided to write this...Enjoy!

_Lenny Summers_

* * *

It’s been three months since I’ve seen my dearest Lenny Summers. Three long, excruciatingly lonely months without my cowboy. My beloved. When he showed up at my door, sudden as a strong summer breeze, I almost fainted right then and there.

“Howdy, ma’am,” he greeted me with a tip of his brown wool cowboy hat. It was a beautiful, star-speckled night, and the moon shed her silvery light over the whole country—over _him_ —enriching his deep brown skin with an ethereal glow. As if he wasn’t breathtaking enough in his charcoal gray trousers and white, form-fitting shirt that was tucked in and open at the collar, rolled up at the sleeves, revealing the veins coursing through his forearms. I caught a glimpse of his strong chest, with its light dusting of dark hair…he was so _male_.

A roguish smile pulled at his full lips, and I couldn’t resist reaching out to him, my fingers curled around his suspenders. Finally reunited after so many lonely nights, I yanked him close and sealed my mouth over his. A low, pleased murmur escaped him. He kissed me back with heartrending gentleness, his lips just as soft and firm as I remembered. His hands found mine, our fingers intertwined, the strong pounding of his heart against my chest proof that he was real. That he was actually here. Not lost. Not dead. Not a figment of my fevered imagination.

With a growl, he broke the kiss, his stubbled cheek nuzzled mine sweetly. We lingered there for a moment, I drank in the comfort of his nearness, his gentle strength, my insides jangled with excitement. He was beautiful, the blinding light in the darkness, and the mystery surrounding him roped me in, the invisible threads tugging and tugging—I wanted him so bad it hurt.

“Lenny,” I beamed, luring the beautiful cowboy outlaw inside my cabin, his steel-toed leather boots clicking against the hardwood floor. “I missed you.”

“Did you now?” Like a gentleman, he removed his hat upon entering, and kicked the door closed with the tip of his boot spur. “Ain’t no way you missed me more than I been missin’ you.”

The unique scent of his skin filled my senses, earthy and sweet, like the field’s morning dew and damp grass. He drew close, desire warmed the blood in my veins, the tantalizing shimmer of his hazel brown gaze rooted me to the spot. My pulse kicked, a little ball of need burst inside me. It had been so long since I felt his lips against mine. His work-hardened palms on my skin. My body writhing beneath him, the unbearably sexy, southern drawl of the sweet nothings he’d whisper in my ear…

“I, uh…” Lenny swallowed deep, his cheeks flushed a vivid red. _God_ , he was so adorable when he was nervous. “I got something for you.”

He dug through his satchel. I waited rather impatiently, my fingers toying with the buttons of his shirt. He was a hell of a man to admire in his clothes, but I couldn’t wait to get them off. He had an unhealthy tendency of walking in and out of my life, being a wanted man on the run and all. His dangerous lifestyle brought me a lot of pain and restless nights, but an hour or two of lovemaking was the best cure for heartache. 

“Here.” Gently, he pressed a black velvet box into my hand.

My heart did a somersault in my chest. _Oh my god._ “What—what is it?”

“You’ll see.”

I loosened the pretty red ribbon tied around the box and opened it. _A ring!_ Tears filled my eyes as the diamonds winked beautifully in the candlelight.

“It’s a promise ring,” he said. “We’ve been sweet on each other for a while and I reckon, um, we ‘oughta make it official. If…if you’re ready for that—commitment, I mean—”

“ _Yes!_ ” I exploded in a squeal of shameless delight. Energy thrumming through me, I bounced on my toes as if I had ants in my pants. No man I’ve ever heard of courted a woman with a platinum ring, except for the ones in the silly romance stories, and I’ve read more than a few of them. Lenny has too, although he’d never care to admit it.

Maybe that’s where he got the idea. It was either reading or robbing with him, and in these parts where most boys were dumb as a log, there was nothing sexier than an educated man. Lenny was different, and I loved him all the more for it. 

His sensual mouth lifting in a wide smile, he slipped the ring onto my finger. “Good fit? I had to guess, I don’t know your size.”

“It’s perfect, you’re perfect.” I stroked his muscled arm in gratitude. Standing on the tip of my toes, my lips brushed over his sculpted jaw. “These are authentic diamonds, how’d you get your hands on something like this?”

“I killed a fella for it.”

My jaw dropped. “What?”

He chuckled, an eruption of genuine laughter. It sounded rusty and gruff, as if he hadn’t had a good laugh in a long time. “I’m just kidding, girl. There was no death involved, no bloodshed, it was a clean take from some fool’s unguarded stagecoach. Drunkard passed out right on the road, never had an easier score in my life.”

“ _Lenny_ …” I pulled away with a sigh. “You and your sticky fingers…you know how I feel about you robbing folks on my account. It’s not right—”

He quickly closed the distance between us, his hard chest pressed against my back, and arms enveloped my waist. One touch and I was swooning, my body arched into his protective embrace without volition. Slowly, he rose a hand and gently tucked the loose strands of hair behind my ear. His breath ghosted my neck. I trembled. Lenny smelled so good…what was I mad about again?

“No kicking up a fuss tonight,” he said softly, sweetly. “Chasten me for my godless, heathen ways come sunrise. Give me hell, tell me I’m no good riding or walking, I deserve it for leaving you time and time again. It ain’t no fault of yours, all I’ve ever been good at is running. Fighting too, I guess. But for now…” His voice grew quiet, dull and flat, lacking its usual soul and vitality. “I need you to lean on, if you’ll have me.”

“Of course, Lenny.” I turned, unhooked the sling of his repeater dangling over his broad shoulder and set it aside. Hand in hand, I escorted him to the foot of the bed and sat on his lap. He cradled me in his arms, my forehead tucked comfortably in the crook of his neck. “Talk to me.”

His strong, blunt fingers caressed my inner thighs in a slow, sensual rhythm, stopping just at the hem of my skirt. Such a tease. “It’s been hard being without you. Real hard. Can’t remember the last time I had a homecooked meal or a bed—been living off canned beans and peaches, sleeping on the gun crates at camp. I don’t mean to moan and groan about what can’t be changed, but I’ve been having a rough time getting on.”

“It’s okay.” I rubbed his back. “Have you talked to Arthur or Hosea about it?”

“Nah, those two have enough to worry about.” A heavy sigh escaped him. “We lost everything in Blackwater, barely survived the mountains, Sean’s gone, Micah’s got a real crazy side, almost got me strung up by a noose—”

“Jesus, Lenny!” My heart broke for him. “I told you to stay away from Micah. That man is a powder keg waiting to blow, he’s trouble! You need to be more careful.”

He nodded, squeezing my hand to relieve the tension. “I’ve been talking to Hosea, _a lot_ , and he reckons—well, _insists_ , that I save money, enough to get good and lost somewhere. To start a new life, a new beginning. It’s a big country, you know?”

I sat up, eyeing him with a critical squint. “What are you saying?”

“What I’m saying is, I’m ditching the gang. I’m leavin’. I’m out. And I want you with me.”

My face heated. I couldn’t believe the words that came out his mouth. Was he serious? Dutch and the others were like family to him. I cupped his stubbled cheek and looked into his eyes. Determination blazed within the golden flecks of his hazel gaze and, for only a slight moment, there was a flicker of hope.

My brows furrowed. “You’re serious, aren’t you?”

“Serious as a heart attack.” His fingers traced the shell of my ear, down to the curve of my neck. “Run away with me.”

“Oh, Lenny…” I kissed his calloused knuckles, my heart warmed by the foolish, yet remarkably romantic proposal. “I can’t just leave. I have responsibilities, a family—”

“We can make this work. We can be happy. Trust me, once you get a taste of freedom, _real_ freedom, you’ll never wanna go back to working the ranch. You deserve better than all this. Come with me. _Please._ ” 

I couldn’t ignore the soft plea in his eyes. It was overwhelming. I scooted away from him. “I-I don’t know. Can’t we talk about it a bit more before we make any spur of the moment decisions? You’re an outlaw. Hunted. What if the law finds us? Or bounty hunters—”

“They won’t.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“I been on the run since I was fifteen, and the law ain’t caught me yet.” He grinned sheepishly. “I must be doing something right.”

I crossed my arms over my chest. To be alive after all he’s been through, Lenny had more luck than a rabbit’s foot, but all good fortune was bound to run out eventually.

His lips came down on my neck, and like a strike of a match, my muscles relaxed. His tongue stroked over my racing pulse. He sucked on my skin with provocative insistence. I moaned, my resistance gradually fading, pleasure radiated through me. “What’s it going to take to make you want me, woman?”

“I already want you, you silly man,” I said.

“But do you _need_ me?” His hands roamed down my waist to my lace garters, unclipping them from my silk stockings. “‘Cause if you think you don’t, might I remind you what you’re missin’?”

“Lenny—”

“Shh.” He kicked off his boots, and his strong arms captured my hips from behind, pulling me to him. Sitting on the bed together, his thighs hugged mine, I could feel the impressive bulge in his pants, hard and straining to be released. My mouth watered. He was throbbing with desire and I’ve hardly touched him yet. Nothing boosted a girl’s confidence like being wanted by a strong, deadly man that needed no one, who only had eyes for her and her only.

I was that lucky girl.

Pinned against his chest, completely at his mercy, his hand pushed between my legs, and they fell open shamelessly. His finger tantalized my clit through the fabric of my undergarments, so agonizingly slow, I was quivering.

“I’m offended, Miss.” He nipped at my earlobe. “Ain’t been gone that long, and you’ve forgotten what I do to you…how I can make you feel…make you beg for me.”

His usual soft-spoken tone had grown husky, masculine, and all so sure of himself. I was falling for him, falling deeper and deeper under his seductive spell with every second that passed. His dexterous hand worked off my dress, and cupped my breast, squeezing, rolling the taut nipple between his warm fingers. I closed my eyes, surrendering to the blissful sensation of his skilled touch. He was so good with his hands and took what he wanted with them.

Sweat misted my skin, everywhere he touched burned. I was hot, flushed, bordering on feverish. Lenny was patient, still rubbing at my wet, hypersensitive bead and fondling my breasts, but I wanted more. Needed more. My hands went into his curly hair, tugging, sliding through it. “ _Please_ ,” I begged, just like he knew I would.

He gave me what I wanted, removing my undergarments, then carefully parting me with one finger. And then another. I gasped, clenching eagerly around him. “You’re so pretty,” he murmured with an unbelievable softness, his hand swapped to my other breast to give it the attention I so desperately needed. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry I wasn’t here. I’ll make it up to you, no matter how long it takes. You and I—we’re meant for each other. Don’t you feel it too?”

My heart swelled. “Yes, Lenny. I feel it.” I was panting for him, my breasts sensitive and incredibly heavy from the constant stimulation. My hips circled wildly against his thrusting fingers. Tears stung my eyes from the intense, building pressure. Near mindless with the need to orgasm, he was the only man on the face of the planet who could turn me on like this, who knew every inch of my body and exactly how to please me.

Lenny’s breathing was harsh too, his gorgeously sculpted face flushed with lust. Patiently, he waited his turn, finger-fucking me with one thumb on my clit, once again putting my pleasure first as he’s done many times before.

He was a perceptive, selfless lover. Everything tightened in my core, the tension mounting from the unhurried rhythm of his fingers stroking in and out. He cupped my chin, forcing me to look into his heavy-lidded eyes as I unraveled and writhed in his arms, his name spilled from my lips again and again in a hoarse cry. Clawing the sheets, I rode his fingers far beyond the point of shyness, pleasure lanced through me in fiery waves.

“There you go. Give it all to me.” The soft cadence of his sensuous words urged me on, purposely seductive, intensifying the sensation. He clasped my neck and held my quaking body firmly in place as I climaxed hard, our eyes locked. There was a gleam of pure masculine triumph in his amber gaze. In that moment, I never felt more dominated, subdued. He owned me. I’d do anything he wanted, and he knew it.

Dazed, blood rushing in my ears, he laid me on my back before I realized it was his powerful arms that were moving me. My head delicately hit the pillows, his lean, wiry form came down at my side. He was shirtless now, suspenders hanging at his waist, the candlelight illuminating the deep brown, rippling muscles of his impeccably chiseled abdomen. _God, he was so perfect._ Faded scars and all. From the corner of my eye, I noticed him suck my juices from his fingers, the erotic sight made me shudder.

Tingly all over and giddy, I smiled at the tall, dark, and devastatingly handsome cowboy alongside me.

Grinning like an adorable goofball, his lips parted in a dazzling display of straight, white teeth. “You taste sweet as wild honey, you know that?”

“And you’re amazing.” Lazily, I rolled over, hugging him.

“Hold your praise, I ain’t done yet. There’s more pleasure to be had for the both of us—you especially. Tonight is your night, my lady. All your needs are mine to satisfy.”

My hand roamed down his stomach, the hard slabs of solid muscle tensed beneath my touch. I spent my sweet time caressing that arousing V-line on his pelvis, so perfectly cut, it deserved nightly worship. He emanated power, vigor, his effortless beauty everything I ever wanted in a man and more.

I unbuckled his silver belt clamp and unzipped his pants, freeing his big, beautiful cock from its constraints. The silky flesh fell into my hand heavily, thick and throbbing. “And how do you plan to appease me next, Mr. Summers? Are you going to use this?”

“Mhm,” he breathed.

I traced the veins coursing along his cock. They were both brutal looking and sexy as all hell. “Does that feel good?”

He shivered, gripped my wrist, and rolled over, his weight and heat came down on me. “Tonight is _your_ night, remember?”

“Lenny,” I pouted, restless, empty and aching, as if the climax I had moments ago only spurred my arousal rather than appeasing it. “I want—I need you.”

“Patience is a virtue.” He shifted to his knees, admiring my naked body with smoldering eyes. “My, oh my, ain’t you beautiful?”

“Shut your trap and do me already—”

He slipped a thumb between my teeth, silencing me. “Say please,” he ordered.

“Please,” I hummed, sucking on his finger, bobbing my head ever so slightly. He watched me in awe, swallowing deep, chewing on his bottom lip. The teasing gesture seemed to have him on edge, muscles wired tight, the cute blush on his cheeks deepening.

“Damn,” he muttered under his breath, a bead of sweat dripped between the chiseled crevices of his abs. “How can I say no to that?”

Once he withdrew his thumb, I trailed kisses along his palm. He had such nice hands, calloused from years of hard work and fighting but the texture felt so sexy against my skin. “You’d never say no to me,” I said, spreading my legs for him.

" _Never_. You deserve the world."

"There's nothing I want more than you, Lenny."

His lips curved with tenderness, boyishly affectionate. "You have me, I'm here." He took himself in hand and fed his cock carefully into me. "All yours..."

He was painfully big, and it took some time to adjust to every thick inch. My back arched, a soft cry escaped me. Feeling inexplicably stretched, I splayed a hand over his chest, stopping him from sinking any deeper.

His mouth swooped down to capture my lips. Lenny kissed me and kissed me, smoothing out the sting of our connection with deep glides of his tongue. We laid there, making out with no care or recognition for the passage of time, intimately linked and closer than ever. My sex rippled, the soreness melted into heated pleasure.

Greedy for more, I rocked my hips. He was only halfway inside, I needed him deeper. If he didn’t make love to me _right now_ , I’d go crazy.

The helpless sound of need that slipped through my lips caught his attention. He lifted his head, gazing into my eyes with genuine concern. “You alright? I won’t make love to you unless your good and ready, I don’t wanna hurt you.”

Through the haze of lust and desire, his tender regard for my wellbeing had my heart doing cartwheels in my chest. He was willing to give up everything to start a life together, just him and I. The outlaw was breathtaking, his hazel stare vivid and shimmering like gold. I couldn’t believe such a gorgeous man promised himself to me.

“You’re beautiful, Lenny,” I blurted without conscious thought.

“Aw.” He lowered his head, hiding his blushing cheeks. “Don’t you start with the flattery. You know I can’t handle it.”

“Well, too bad.” I twirled a finger in his hair. “ _I love you._ ”

“ _I love you too_.” With a flex of his hips, Lenny nudged the entirety of his huge cock into me. He was balls-deep, possessing me not only physically, but emotionally. Mentally too. My thoughts were consumed with the primal craving to be fucked. I could be with him forever, live and die in his arms without complaint, nothing else mattered in the world other than hot, burning feeling of _him_ , the toe-curling sensation pulsating through me.

The pleasure heightened once he began to move in slow, and deliberate thrusts. He was rock hard. And buried himself so deep with every lunge. I closed my eyes, clinging to his shoulders, focused on the startingly intense connection between us. His skin was hot, sweaty, heartbeat thumping, his muscles straining. I nibbled at his throat, he tasted like everything I ever wanted. My legs hooked around his lean waist. God, he felt so good.

He trailed a path of kisses across my jaw, his lips stopped at my ear. He froze. “You okay?”

“Yes.” My hips churned impatiently. Lenny and his bleeding heart…too caring for his own good, too sympathetic. “Don’t stop.”

He withdrew again, and glided deep, forming a gentle rhythm again. I rocked to meet his drives, lost, drowning in the wonderful bliss of being held by him, loved by him. When he was here, life was pure joy. But when he was gone…

There was a lump in my throat, my words weak, barely audible. “Promise me you won’t leave again.” 

A tear trickled down my cheek. He kissed it away. “Promise. I’ll do right by you. I’ll be better.”

“ _Faster_.”

He cupped my behind, lifting me into his fierce, quickening thrusts. Soft gasps and helpless, whimpering noises slipped through my lips. My senses were overwhelmed by Lenny’s intoxicating scent and the heat of his hard body, the feel of his heavy cock stroking a distinctly tender spot inside me. I was surrounded by man, possessed by him in every way, shape, and form. Another climax was building, growing powerful, undeniable. I dug my nails into his shoulders, desperate for him, a bolt of fire rushed through me.

“Love the way it feels inside you…the way your body quivers when I love on you…when you’re about to come for me.” The words rolled off his tongue with a deep, lazy sensuality, whiskey smooth and maddeningly sexy. He gripped the back of my neck, his lips hovered just above mine, his gaze dark and intense. “ _I love you. Forever. Always._ ”

His sweet nothings and drawling voice pushed me over the edge. I cried out his name once the first tremor swept over me. I clenched around his steely erection, and he responded with a groan—the most erotic sound that ever graced my ear. An orgasm rippled through me, my body vibrated in the ecstasy of it.

He rode out my climax, holding me firmly, a deep sigh pushed through his teeth. “ _Damn_ ,” he uttered roughly, his neck corded with strain. “You feel good. Too goddamn good.”

I sank into the mattress, drenched in sweat, boneless, _still_ exquisitely stuffed by the solid length of his cock. His movement didn’t cease, his thrusts steady, relentless. My eyelids fluttered closed. He cupped my face, brushing his full, sexy lips back and forth over mine.

“Lenny,” I whimpered against his mouth. “Come inside me.”

“Now?” he asked with a smug, teasing smirk.

“Yes. If you can…”

He pulled out and then flipped me over onto my stomach, pushing into me from behind. With the permission to use my body for his pleasure, he fondled the soft curves of my backside and slammed into me. Hard. His tenderness was long gone now, plunging fast, nailing me to the bed, driven wild by desire too long denied. From this angle, he slid in and out with ease, like our bodies were made for one another, his cockhead reawakening my raw nerve endings.

I didn’t think I’d be able to orgasm again, but my wet, clutching depths ached for more. He started out with doting gentleness and grew rougher as the lust overpowered his control. I loved it.

“ _Yes_ ,” a growl rumbled low in his chest. “Right there. Don’t you move…I’ll come for you.”

His dick felt so good, I could’ve wept. In the throes in pleasure, he grasped my hand, squeezing, the gesture a sweet reminder of his love for me. Our bodies were sticky, slick with sweat, the musky aroma of our sex heavy in the air. His free hand slipped beneath me, fingers circling the sensitive knot of nerves between my legs.

I moaned, my insides tightening viciously, yet another climax poured through me in a heated, seething wave of unbridled, heavenly sensation. Lenny was trembling madly, veins brutally protruding his skin. A convulsive shudder moved through his strapping body, followed by a ragged sound of euphoria. His cock jerked, pumping once, twice, and then he spurted hotly inside me, coming long and hard into the snug, clenching depths of my body.

Panting heavily, his strong frame curved around me protectively. Lovingly. My blood was molten and simmering, my body pleasantly aching.

“Wow,” Lenny said. “That was—”

“Wonderful,” I finished his sentence.

He wiped the sweat from his forehead. “Can we put the whole running away thing off until tomorrow? Or a few days after that? Maybe a week?” His hands coaxed and caressed me. “We can shack up here for a while, if you’ll have me, of course, make this our little love den?”

“Really?” I turned, my head propped on my elbow as I studied his handsome face. “And if the law tracks you here? Or the O’Driscoll Boys? Then what?”

“We’ll scrap, I’ll bury them fools out back, then we’ll get back to fucking each other’s brains out.” A grin overtook his features, as captivating and intimate as a kiss.

I sighed contently. Sweet Jesus, this beautiful outlaw was going to be the death of me. But love was a crazy thing. I’d happily ride into the pits of Hell and back with my favorite cowboy. My man. The love of my life. Together, we could overcome anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I wrote this due to the lack of lenny fics, so leave kudos and a comment please if you enjoyed! I might make a part 2 depending on the feedback. Follow me on tumblr @anboringday. Love you guys! I hope I did lenny's character some justice!


End file.
